Tempest
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: ¿Sera verdad ese dicho: El que no conoce la historia, esta condenado a repetirla?. Ella tan solo deseaba una vida normal junto a sus seres queridos, sin embargo, los sentimiento de una vida pasada le hacen frente, ¿que hacer cuando esa persona asegura ya no ser el mago Clow y ella no ser la mujer que alguna vez lo amo profundamente?. [Adv. Eriol x OC]
1. Chapter 1

_**Había una chica mirando fijamente al mar**_

_**Las gotas cayeron en la luz del sol desvanecida**_

_**Pequeñas manos se estiraron, tratando de regresar al cielo.**_

_La oscuridad se había apoderado del lugar, haciendo más difícil su orientación al grado de no distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar el rechinido constante de un metal. Ladeo su cabeza en varias direcciones, cuando una pequeña luz se presento frente a sus ojos, lentamente y con temor de que aquel destello desapareciera, se fue acercando. Todo comenzaba a tener lugar y forma, los arboles, el sube y baja, la caja de arena y la enorme resbaladilla en forma de pingüino, pero el sonido no provenía de ninguno de esos juegos, no fue hasta que giro sobre sus talones y observo de frente los columpios._

-Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo-escucho decir de una joven que le daba la espalda, solo logrando distinguir su largo y espeso cabello castaño mientras se mecía levemente en el columpio.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto, desconociendo la voz y sobre todo la identidad de la joven.

-Te espere, después te busque por mucho tiempo, pero fue inútil, es momento de decir adiós-la joven se detuvo y su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse en suaves gotas de agua, dejando paralizado al muchacho quien solo alcanzo a ver cuando ella miro hacia atrás posando sus ojos color azul celeste sobre él-Se feliz-fue lo ultimo que dijo con tristeza antes de desaparecer.

-¡Espera!-él trato de alcanzarla pero fue demasiado tarde, solo sintió como alguien lo arrastraba hacia a la realidad.

-¡Erio!, ¡Eriol!, por favor despierta-despacio, fue abriendo sus ojos distinguiendo el semblante preocupado de su acompañante- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?-pregunto mientras el joven lentamente se incorporaba de su cama.

-Si-contesto mientras alcanzaba sus lentes y recordaba aquel sueño recurrente que ha estado presente en sus últimas noches, pero que siempre le dejaba más de una incógnita y una sola sensación: dolor. Un terrible dolor acudía a su corazón como si este le fuera estrangulado en su pecho que casi le quitaba la respiración. No entendía la razón, ya que ni siquiera conocía a la chica de sus sueños y nunca antes había visto esos ojos azules tan serenos y profundos como el mar.

-Nunca me has querido decir que ves en ellos-dijo acongojada la guapa mujer quien permanecía sentada en la orilla de la cama-Después de todo, pueda que sea una predicción del futuro, no quiero que nada te pase-menciono lo ultimo un poco alterada y angustiada por el bienestar del pelinegro.

-No te preocupes Kaho, nada va a pasarme-se acercó a ella para regalarle un pequeño beso en sus labios y despejar cualquier preocupación que albergaba la bella profesora-Te lo prometo-la castaña sonrió con tranquilidad, dejando finalmente solo al joven hechicero dentro de su habitación admirando a través de una ventana cercana como las hojas de su árbol de cerezos descendían en una coordinada danza-Ya es hora-dijo mientras recuperaba sus ánimos, disponiéndose a un nuevo día.

_**¿Qué ha decidido?**_

_**Lo sé mejor que nadie**_

_**Si estás sola y llorando, trata de hacerte más fuerte.**_

* * *

**Tempest**

**Parte I**

"**Luz Primaveral"**

_Estaba agitada por la extensa carrera que tuvo que hacer desde su casa hasta la preparatoria. No podía darse lujo de llegar tarde en su primer día de clases y ser objeto de burlas por parte de su hermano mayor, debido a su retraso, no tuvo oportunidad para detenerse unos segundos y admirar la lluvia de pétalos que caían de los arboles de cerezos, aunque eso no evito que esbozara una sonrisa al portar el mismo nombre que aquella hermosa flor. Al llegar al instituto pudo darle un rápido vistazo al enorme cartel donde se asignarían los grupos, para su suerte el grupo en donde estaba no sufrió grandes cambios, todo indicaba que casi (en su mayoría) se repetiría el alumnado que en su primer año._

_Sin más percance tuvo que dirigirse al gimnasio donde se daría el discurso de bienvenida e inicio de año de la preparatoria Seijou. En el recinto se encontró con sus amigas incluyendo a la joven de ojos amatista que se había convertido en su confidente desde la primaria. Trato de poner atención a las palabras del director, pero de manera inconsciente sus ojos buscaban de orilla a orilla a una persona en especial, ante tal ademan la amatista no evito sonreír ante la impaciencia de su querida amiga. Cuando se dio por finalizada la tradicional reunión se dio por iniciado el nuevo curso, tanto la castaña como su amiga se dirigieron a su salón, en el camino la ojiverde pudo toparse con la imagen del joven de imponente presencia y fuerte personalidad, quien iba caminando con su espalda recta y pasos firmes ganándose la mirada del alumnado, algunos con envidia, otros con admiración desmedida._

- ¡Shaoran! - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes serio cuando una joven de ojos color esmeralda se acercaba rápidamente hacia él para tomarlo del brazo, como ya era costumbre, sin embargo aquel acto no evitaba que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente, un efecto que difícilmente se borraría con el pasar de los años.

- Buenos días Sakura -dijo tratando de recuperar su color natural, pero al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de su novia fue completamente inútil tal esfuerzo, no obstante seria incapaz de remplazar aquellos momentos a su lado.

- ¡Hoe!, pensé que estarías acompañado, pero ni siquiera noto su presencia - argumento la joven mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor, sin embargo al ver a su acompañante suspirar presto mas atención a su semblante.

- Meiling se adelantó al salón para ponerse al corriente con las demás compañeras - su intrépida prima deseaba enterarse de los pormenores que habían suscitado en su ausencia debido a la visita que realizo en sus ultimas vacaciones a Hong Kong-Y ella, salió de la casa antes de que me diera cuenta, pensé que estaría aquí, pero como tú dices, ni siquiera siento su presencia -dijo con preocupación, algo que la ojiverde estaba dispuesta a enfrentar junto a él.

- Confiemos, que ella estará bien, después de todo no creo que se pierda -comento Sakura, pero sus palabras no fueron lo suficientemente convincentes para que el ambarino se tranquilizara del todo- Además, este día es muy especial para ella y creo que solo fue a dar un pequeño paseo y disfrutar del espectáculo -la ojiverde se detuvo junto con el castaño para que ambos observaran los arboles de cerezo de la parte trasera del instituto.

- ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? -pregunto un poco mas relajado, sin embargo cierta incomodidad persistía- A veces pienso, que a esa niña solo le encanta angustiarme - dijo a modo de reproche haciendo que la castaña riera de forma nerviosa por los arranques de ira y de tensión que suele tener su apuesto novio-Pero supongo que necesita un tiempo a solas para asimilar tan siquiera un poco de lo que vivirá en los siguientes días-

- ¿Crees, que finalmente este lista? -pregunto la ojiverde esperando alguna señal positiva por parte del ambarino, sin embargo en el fondo también se preguntaba eso.

- Por desgracia no podemos hacer mucho al respecto, pero estoy seguro de que podrá enfrentarlo y allí estaremos junto a ella para apoyarla -argumento Shaoran con firmeza a lo cual la ojiverde asintió enérgicamente asegurando su cooperación en el proceso.

_Mientras tanto afuera de la escuela una joven estaba parada frente al instituto, dejando que su cabello largo fuera mecido con el viento, en un principio tenia miedo e incertidumbre, pero ya había tomado una decisión después de haberlo pensado tanto tiempo, además de que ese día, aquella fecha en especial tenia un significado: Un nuevo comienzo. Sonrió con optimismo al escuchar las campanas y estiro su mano para que una delicada hoja rosada cayera en su palma y conservarla como un apreciado amuleto. _

_El pelinegro después de asistir al discurso de bienvenida, se dirigió con calma a su salón, en su camino saludo a compañeros y conocidos, antes de entrar estaba por saludar a la pareja de castaños, pero observo que ambos estaban atentos a la agradable exhibición que era común presenciar al iniciar un nuevo año y que para ambos enamorados les traía alegres recuerdos, celebrando cuatro años de estar juntos sin ningún peligro o amenaza que agobiara sus pensamientos. Sonrió ante la felicidad que se reflejaba en sus rostros, ellos habían vencido todo tipo de adversidades para poder estar juntos. Sin embargo, en el fondo tenia un extraño sentimiento que lo incomodaba y que no lograba comprender con claridad, no podía tratarse de alguna envidia, ¡que absurdo!, él estaba con Kaho y vivían una vida tranquila, monótona, pero pacifica, no podía quejarse, lo que tenia ahora nunca antes lo hubiera podido lograr._

- Buenos días Eriol-saludo desde adentro del salón Tomoyo, quien se asomó para observar a la pareja de jóvenes lamentando por un momento no tener su cámara y grabar otro memorable momento.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- respondió con amabilidad despejando por completo sus pensamientos y concentrarse en el presente.

- ¿No se ven adorables?- pregunto extasiada al ver como su joven amiga se perdía en un mundo que solo compartía con el muchacho de ojos color ámbar.

-Tanto, que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que la campana ya sonó-respondió el pelinegro en medio de una sonrisa.

-¡Tortolos!, ¡La clase ya va empezar!- la voz fuerte de Meiling se encargó de llamar la atención tanto de su primo como de la ojiverde, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se tardaban en entrar que no pudo aguantar las ganas de verlos sonrojarse debido a la distracción de ambos castaños.

_A mitad de una disculpa por parte de Sakura, finalmente todos estaban dentro del salón, con los mismos compañeros, en los mismos asientos. Shaoran seguía sentándose en el último asiento de la fila que se encontraba cerca de las ventanas detrás de Sakura, mientras que a la derecha de la ojiverde se encontraba su incondicional amiga, quien estaba en medio de Eriol, en el asiento de atrás y de Meiling en el de enfrente. Era casi un hecho que el curso se desarrollaría en el mismo ambiente, eso hasta el momento era lo que pensaba el pelinegro de ojos azules. El profesor en turno ingreso al salón, un hombre de edad madura, con algunos signos de vejez en su rostro y en su cabello, portaba lentes con graduación moderada debido a su miopía, sin duda el elegante traje que portaba influía bastante en su recta y respetable actitud. _

-Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Kugami Akira y yo impartiré la clase de matemáticas, además de ser el asesor de este grupo, así que no teman en acudir a mi si surge algún problema, siempre y cuando no sea con respecto a mi materia- con aquellas palabras mas de uno temió por su vida, entre ellas la excazadora de cartas por tener que lidiar con una materia que nunca ha sido su fuerte.

-"Consideraría volver a reunir las cartas de nuevo"- pensó abatida reconociendo que su nuevo profesor seria bastante estricto.

-Pero antes de iniciar con la clase, debo presentarles a la nueva alumna que estará con ustedes en este inicio de año, pasa por favor-anuncio el profesor y segundos después la puerta se abrió para que una joven de mediana estatura entrara con pasos lentos pero firmes, ganándose la mirada de mas de uno, todos y todas estaban admirados al ver su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, sus delicadas y finas facciones de su rostro, pero lo que les robo el aliento a la mayor parte del alumnado masculino fueron sus destellantes ojos azul celeste que la embellecían aun mas, mientras sostenía una amigable y natural sonrisa

- "Sus ojos, los he visto antes" –pensó un joven de cabellos negros sin poder despegar su vista de la joven que se encontraba frente al grupo.

- Su nombre es Li Ishizu y espero que sean amables con ella-todos estaban sorprendidos y hubo uno que otro que no se contuvo en de decir alguna exclamación.

-¿Li?- -¿Sera pariente de Li Shaoran y de Meiling?- -Es muy linda- -Viéndola bien si se parecen- fueron de los tantos comentarios que circularon en el salón.

-¡Silencio por favor!-exigió el profesor después de dejar la tiza de nuevo en el pizarrón, los alumnos callaron y el maestro continuo- ¿Algunas palabras que quieras decir?-pregunto amablemente a lo cual la joven asintió de la misma forma.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos buenos amigos-termino de decir mientras se inclinaba levemente y al final sostenía una sonrisa, estaba claro que estaba nerviosa, para sus compañeros les pareció cautivador.

-Bien veremos donde te sentaras-decía el profesor mientras buscaba un lugar disponible hasta que finalmente encontró uno, justamente enfrente de una joven de cabellos cortos castaños y ojos color verde- Sera delante de tu compañera, en la ultima fila- la nueva alumna sonrió ampliamente al ver como la ojiverde le hacía señas para que se acercara, le agradeció rápidamente a su profesor y se dirigió a su nuevo lugar disimuladamente saludando con su mano a Sakura, quien respondió con alegría, antes de sentarse sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella, giro su rostro un poco para topar su mirada con unos ojos profundos y serenos color zafiro, trato de no ponerse nerviosa e inclinar su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el pelinegro.

-"Me conoce"- extrañamente su corazón dio un brinco al ver como su compañera tomaba asiento- "Al parecer conoce a Sakura y sabe quién soy, también quizá… "-Eriol miro hacia su izquierda para ver al próximo líder de la familia Li, Shaoran de inmediato noto que detrás del rostro afable y tranquilo del pelinegro se albergaba una gran duda, a lo cual él respondió con una mirada dándole a entender que esta seria resuelta-"Eso quiere decir que ella es parte del clan, sin embargo siento que ya la conozco"-pensó al mismo tiempo cuando vio a la nueva alumna suspirar con alivio, liberando algo de tensión acumulada.

_Las clases continuaron sin ningún contratiempo, todos los jóvenes asimilaban los nuevos retos que debían de enfrentar, estando o no preparados, tenían que salir adelante. Finalmente el descanso había llegado para fortuna de los alumnos, sin embargo para la nueva integrante del grupo comenzó a ser bastante abrumador al verse de repente rodeada por sus compañeros de grupo y con ello una serie de preguntas que no lograba distinguir muy bien ya que no había orden en ellas, hasta que una voz altiva fue a su rescate._

-¡Cálmense todos!- una pelinegra de ojos vivaces frunció su entrecejo mientras alejaba un poco al grupo y se acercaba a la castaña.

-Meiling no es para que te alteres tanto-dijo la azul tratando de tranquilizar a la joven que había llegado para ahuyentar la muchedumbre que se había acumulado alrededor de ella.

-Entonces, ¿si se conocen?-se escucho decir de uno.

-¡Claro!, ella es mi prima-respondió con entusiasmo mientras que una pareja de castaños, un pelinegro y una joven de ojos color amatista se acercaban al lugar.

-Eso tal vez significa, que también es tu prima, ¿cierto Li? –dijo otro dirigiéndose al chico de ojos castaños.

-No-respondió creando una gran confusión en el salón, no podían creerlo, algunos se preguntaban si habían mucha gente con el apellido Li en Hong Kong como para no ser parientes entre si y ser simples conocidos, discusión que le causo mucho gracia a la excazadora de cartas-Ella es mi hermana-aquellas palabras lograron que el silencio se presentara por varios segundos.

-"¿Hermana?, yo tenia entendido que solo tenia cuatro y que eran mayores que él"-le pareció increíble, era la primera vez que se sentía genuinamente sorprendido y confundido, siendo que él, años atrás había llegado a Japón con mas de un secreto.

-¡Mellizos!-se escuchó de Naoko mientras acomodaba con asombro sus lentes y observar detenidamente a la ojizul y al novio de su amiga, los demás volvieron a exclamar con asombro y el silencio se esfumo por completo, haciendo comentarios acerca del gran parecido entre ambos e incluyendo las características que los diferenciaba, pero después también hubo reclamos al no saber dicha información.

-Por favor, no se enojen con mi hermano-dijo de manera conciliadora la joven ojos celestes, todos nuevamente le prestaron suma atención- Él no tuvo la culpa, además, solo quiso, tal vez, no sé… ¿darles una sorpresa?-decía mientras trataba de dar una explicación lo mas creíble posible pero al final se dio cuenta que eso era demasiado absurdo.

-Sera mejor salir de aquí- dijo Shaoran por lo bajo al oído de su hermana, tomándola de la mano y llevarla fuera del salón mientras los demás seguían distraídos, siendo acompañados solamente por Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol, este último parecía ser parte de los jóvenes que aun no entendía nada acerca de ese secreto recién revelado, algo que lo hizo sentir bastante excluido.

-Por fin, ¡Paz!-exclamo con alivio la joven de lacios cabellos oscuros cuando llegaron al patio trasero del instituto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ishizu?-cuestiono gentilmente la amatista acercándose a la ojizul.

-Sí, muchas gracias Tomoyo, será cuestión de tiempo para que me acostumbre-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veras que si, nosotros te ayudaremos-agrego Sakura desbordando su optimismo.

-Disculpen-hasta ese entonces todos voltearon a ver al pelinegro quien segundos antes estaba atento a la conversación y se mantuvo al margen- ¿No hay algo que quieran contarme?-pregunto, observando después como los hermanos compartían una mirada, él con un preocupado semblante, ella asintiendo con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento-todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de la ojiazul, quien se acercó al pelinegro y dio una profunda reverencia-Mi nombre es Li Ishizu, soy hermana de Shaoran y para mí es un gusto conocerlo finalmente- el castaño estuvo alerta al semblante de su hermana, pero se relajo al escuchar lo natural que había salido esa presentación.

-El placer es todo mio- como ya era costumbre para el joven al presentarse, tomo delicadamente la mano de la castaña, sintió su suavidad al tacto mezclado con una extraña sensación de nostalgia, cuando estuvo apunto de acercar el dorso de la ojiazul a sus labios esta le fue abruptamente arrebatada, al querer descubrir la causa de esto, vio que Meiling era la causante ya que la había agarrado del brazo para alejarlo de él sin entender el motivo.

- Ishizu, acompáñame a la cafetería, quiero comprar unos dulces que están deliciosos-dijo sin soltarla tratando de acaparar toda su atención, algo que había logrado con creces.

-Meiling tiene razón- ahora era Tomoyo quien la tomaba del otro brazo- ¡Vamos!, tienes que ir a probarlos-

-Claro-fue lo único que atino en decir, para después ser llevada casi a rastras del lugar sin importar que la confusión aumentara en el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Eso si que fue extraño-dijo Eriol en un murmuro al ver como las tres jóvenes se alejaron del lugar, lo mismo hubieran hecho Sakura y Shaoran de manera sigilosa si no los hubiera detenido a tiempo- ¿Me podrías dar una explicación?-pregunto a lo cual el castaño no tuvo otra opción que detenerse y mirar de frente al ojiazul.

-Por cuestiones familiares, que no me es permitido revelarte por el momento, la existencia de mi hermana estuvo oculta por varios años-menciono con seriedad captando toda la atención de Eriol, sin embargo no podía razonar tales hechos.

-¿Y porque hasta ahora?-pregunto algo intranquilo.

-Porque ya no era necesario ocultarla-

-Entiendo que Meiling supiera de ella, pero, ¿Qué hay de Sakura y de Tomoyo?-aquella pregunta complico aun las cosas para Shaoran, pero la ojiverde no iba ser capaz de dejarlo solo en esto.

-No es que no quisiéramos decírtelo, yo lo descubrí hace poco-aseguro la ojiverde sin embargo Eriol presentía que era una verdad a medias, con los años aprendió que Sakura no era buena diciendo mentiras- Además, no puedes culparnos, años antes tu también guardaste un secreto-pero también era buena recordando cosas que sirvieran para su defensa.

-Siento mucho que te enteraras de esta manera, pero no tenía opción-Shaoran dijo a manera de que el pelinegro no sintiera que desconfiaba de él, al contrario, siempre acudía a él para que lo aconsejara con respecto a nuevas técnicas para controlar su magia, más que un maestro, también se había convertido en un amigo.

-Entiendo-por un momento se sintió culpable por el reclamo y recordó también un aspecto importante que no podía dejar para después- Ella, también posee poderes mágicos-mas que una pregunta, era ya una afirmación que aun así hizo que Shaoran asintiera. Sin embargo había cosas que deseaba descubrir, sabía que había más de un misterio que envolvía a la joven de ojos claros, entre ellos, uno que acababa de descubrir, su sueño.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola, comenzamos con este short-fic, una serie corta de una historia que ya lleva mucho tiempo en mi mente y espero finalmente darle un buen final. Desde que vi la primera película de SCC, me quede con esa intriga, espero y me comprendan y tengan la mente muy abierta.**

**Tempest.- Interpretada por Namie Amuro.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaito.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**El tiempo pasa, sopla un viento nuevo**_

_**Muy lejos, este deseo ilumina el mañana de alguien**_

_**Gravemente herida, incapaz de sonreír honestamente**_

_**Cerraré mis ojos por un momento ahora**_

_**Hasta que haya pasado la tormenta.**_

_A pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo era callado y solitario, ella siempre estaba allí para acompañarlo y tratar de sacarle una sonrisa o simplemente compartir el silencio. Ella era diferente a sus hermanas mayores. Siempre tranquila pero a la vez vivaz y competitiva. Había ocasiones en donde propios y extraños dudaban que ellos realmente fueran hermanos mellizos, pero no había manera de comprobar lo contrario, en los dos corría la misma sangre de la poderosa dinastía Li._

_Desde pequeños ambos fueron entrenados mental y físicamente para recuperar las cartas mágicas que algún día iban a ser liberadas y que provocarían desastres de no ser capturadas. Al terminar uno de sus entrenamientos, la hija menor de los Li se paralizo a medio camino de regreso a la mansión, alertando a su hermano y al sirviente de origen ingles que servía a la familia por varios años. _

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto con angustia al ver como su hermana comenzaba a caer de rodillas y se tomaba el pecho-¡Llama a mi madre!- ordeno de inmediato a su sirviente quien no dudo en un instante, no deseaba que nada le pasara a la niña que tanto había cuidado y querido como a una hija desde que nació- Tranquila, todo estará bien-

-Las…cartas-decía mientras el dolor en su pecho aumentaba y su respiración se complicaba siendo difícil tomar aire para sus pulmones-Las cartas…Clow-

-Por favor, no te esfuerces-la tomo entre sus brazos pero ella insistía en continuar aunque el dolor iba en aumento.

-Las cartas….Clow….han….sido…liberadas-pudo decir finalmente pero se desvaneció antes de que la ayuda de su madre llegara.

_La llamo muchas veces por su nombre, pero nunca respondió, estaba completamente inconsciente, sin embargo parecía que se esforzaba demasiado para respirar. Nadie podía explicar lo que realmente había sucedido, incluso los médicos no tenían una respuesta certera al igual que el consejo de magia, quienes tomaron en cuenta las palabras de la jovencita antes de que callera en su letargo. La pequeña de tan solo once años había caído en un profundo sueño en donde nadie sabía cuando despertaría._

_Shaoran tenía muy en mente esas palabras y sospecho que la liberación de las cartas Clow era un factor clave en todo ese asunto. A pesar de todo espero semanas, pero no había mejoría alguna, sentía que la desdicha y la desesperanza formaban parte de su vida. No tuvo otra opción que cumplir con su misión, viajaría hasta el lugar donde se habían presentado eventos paranormales y se sentía una poderosa presencia mágica que se asimilaba al mago más poderoso del clan. Eso era lo único que tenia que hacer y esperar que la salvación de su hermana llegara habiendo terminado su enmienda._

_**Elegí palabras que podrían llenar**_

_**El espacio en mi corazón**_

_**Pero suenan vacías, deslizándose hacia el pasado.**_

* * *

**Tempest**

**Parte II**

"**Luna De Mayo"**

_Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el inicio de clases y los jóvenes se acomodaban nuevamente a la rutina entre tareas y exámenes. Entre ellos se encontraba una joven de cabellos largos y ojos claros que asombraba a más de uno, en especial a un ojiazul, quien no desaprovecha una oportunidad para acercase a ella, tan siquiera cruzar un par de palabras que no fueran "Buenos días" y "Hasta luego". Sin embargo sus intentos habían fallido, siempre había alguien que se lo impedía, en especial Tomoyo y Meiling. La primera se ponía a medio camino para consultarle cosas sobre música o libros, la segunda para platicarle trivialidades y cosas que en muchas ocasiones carecían de sentido, pero él no podía hacerle el desaire de dejarla hablando sola sin importar como la joven de ojos celestes entablaba amistad con casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil, incluso supuso que hablaba mas con alguien ajeno a su salón que él._

_Pero estas circunstancias no lo desalentarían, al contrario, sentía que se hundía mas en el misterio que escondía la hermosa joven, deseaba encontrar sus respuestas con tan solo fundirse en su mirada, a pesar de que todo lo que tramaban sus amigos sonaba a conspiración, algo que por un momento le provoco cierta gracia ya que eran demasiado evidentes sus acciones, sin embargo el motivo seguía siendo desconocido. Logro escabullirse al club de arquería donde ella pertenecía, pero cuando llego ella no se encontraba allí. Aceptando su derrota, se dirigió una hora tarde al club donde él pertenecía: Esgrima, cuando llego, el sonido de los floretes resonaba en el gimnasio y varios de sus compañeros estaban alrededor de los dos contrincantes que se encontraban en una batalla en donde claramente uno tenía bastante ventaja._

-Oye, llegaste tarde-escucho decir de su capitán, un joven alto de pelo color azabache de mirada profunda pero altiva. Segundos después ambos vieron la ultima estocada- Te perdiste del espectáculo- los aplausos no se hicieron esperara y el vencedor se quito la careta dando a conocer su identidad.

-Es ella-dijo con sorpresa al distinguir de inmediato el bello rostro de la ojiazul mientras sostenía una sonrisa y era rodeada por sus compañeros.

-Yo también me sorprendí y mas cuando me dijo que había dejado de practicar para dedicarse al tiro con arco- comento el pelinegro sin tomar en cuenta el verdadero sentido de la palabras provenientes del ojiazul- Así que ten cuidado Eriol, ella puede quitarte el titulo de capitán el año siguiente-dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Se oye como si estuvieras interesado en ella Kurogane-hablo un joven de tercer año y compañero de salón del joven capitán.

-Por supuesto que si-aquellas palabras alertaron a Eriol, pero no le parecía extraño que los jóvenes se interesaran en ella, sin embargo, de cierta manera, no le agradaba en absoluto-Gracias a ella podemos ganar las nacionales-se tranquilizo al escuchar el verdadero motivo de su interés, pero también tomo mucho en cuenta lo dicho.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ella estará en el equipo?-pregunto tratando de sonar calmado, pero su compañero tenia cierta sospecha con tan solo observar su semblante.

-Por desgracia, solo nos va ayudar en el torneo, este año no desea retirarse del club de arquería-dijo, respetando la decisión de la ojiazul, pero tal noticia desalentó al joven de anteojos, Kurogane al notar eso, puso su mano en el hombro de Eriol como muestra de apoyo.

-Capitán-la voz de Ishizu despertó sus sentidos para poder observarla detenidamente con el uniforme del equipo y del como se acercaba hacia ellos sin ocultar algo de desconcierto en su rostro-Hiragizawa-hizo una leve reverencia para después dirigir su atención hacia Kurogane-Agradezco mucho que me dejara practicar por el día de hoy, debo confesar que hecho mucho de menos este deporte-

-Yo debo darte las gracias por aceptar ir al torneo y participar en las nacionales si logramos clasificar-varios integrantes del club estaban asombrados al ver la amabilidad de su capitán, ya que siempre se caracterizaba por ser huraño y exigente en las practicas, pero era claro que la habilidad de la joven castaña lo había dejado ampliamente satisfecho.

-Claro que lo haremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer en su último año-dijo Eriol ganándose la mirada de ambos compañeros, Kurogane agradeció su gesto con una sonrisa, también reconocía que el ojiazul era un contrincante de temer en dicho deporte. Por otro lado la joven después de tanto tiempo, cruzo su mirada con Eriol sintiendo como todo el mundo desaparecía y sus pensamientos se desvanecían por completo ante la cálida y gentil mirada del ingles.

-¡Ishizu!-la apresurada voz de Sakura logro regresarla a la realidad-Ya llegue, ¿lista para irnos?, ¡ah!, hola Eriol-

-Hola Sakura, ¿ya terminaste de practicar?-cuestiono el joven hechicero lamentando la interrupción por parte de la excazadora de cartas quien asentía enérgicamente sin borrar su ya característica sonrisa.

-Yo me iré a cambiar, espérame aquí por favor, estaré lista en un par de minutos-menciono rápidamente la hija menor de los Li antes de retirarse del gimnasio.

-Sakura-el joven hechicero llamo a la ojiverde cuando Kurogane se retiro y continúo dando instrucciones al equipo-¿No hay algo mas que me están ocultando?-la pregunta hizo temblar a la excazadora, pero ella trato de mantenerse tranquila y no evidenciar su nerviosismo.

-No, para nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada con nerviosismo, algo que a Eriol le pareció aún más sospechoso.

-Es solo que, cada vez que me acerco a la señorita Li, siempre hay algo o alguien que me lo impide-argumento recalcando la ultima parte haciendo que la ojiverde diera un leve respingo.

-Creo que debe ser tu imaginación Eriol, nadie está en contra de que te acerques a Ishizu-odiaba estar en ese interrogatorio, se sentía como si fuera una criminal, algo que no soportaría mucho tiempo.

-¿Me lo aseguras?-le pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, Sakura era la única persona que no le mentía tan fácilmente, era demasiado transparente.

-Yo…-no podía resistirlo por más tiempo, tenía que decirle lo que él deseaba escuchar.

-Perdón por la tardanza-anuncio una bella joven de ojos celeste, quien fue la salvación para Sakura.

-No..no hay problema-mintió, ya que internamente hubiera querido que llegara un par de segundos antes.

-Bien es hora de irnos, hasta luego joven Hiragizawa, que descanse-dijo con su usual reverencia sosteniendo una formal sonrisa a la cual Eriol ya estaba acostumbrado, que a pesar de no desagradarle por completo, ya no se conformaba con ese simple gesto.

-Igualmente, también te deseo lo mismo Sakura-la ojiverde sabía que detrás de la sonrisa que sostenía su amigo, había un mensaje, dejando en claro que la reciente platica quedaba pendiente.

-Gracias, hasta mañana-dijo antes de retirarse del lugar junto a la ojiazul, por otro lado Eriol se había propuesto en seguir adelante e insistir con su objetivo: acercarse y descubrir el misterio que escondía la hermosa castaña de ojos claros, sin importar que camino tenia que tomar y el final de este.

* * *

_La batalla era cada vez mas reñida, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder aquella contienda. Los dos automóviles iban a una velocidad sorprendente a pesar de las peligrosas curvas que ponía en peligro a los concursantes. No había un mañana, era matar o morir, todo con tal de conseguir la meta, el tan añorado triunfo._

-Entremos, aquí nadie nos interrumpirá-se escucho decir de una voz familiar para ambos, seguido del sonido de una puerta siendo abierta-¡Kero!-exclamo la ojiverde haciendo que el coche de su guardián chocara abruptamente, dándole la inminente victoria a su contrincante.

-¡Ahh!, ¡Acabo de perder!, ¿ves lo que provocaste Sakura?-le reclamo inmediatamente para después darse cuenta que no estaba sola-¡Hola!, ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo alegremente mientras que su compañero de juegos fijo su vista en una joven que no conocía, sin embargo eso no impidió para que la observara detalladamente.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Kero-la ojiazul contesto de la misma forma para después cruzar su mirada con el pequeño gato negro que se encontraba junto a la consola de videojuegos.

-Lo siento mucho Kero, pero, ¿acaso olvidaste que hoy iba a venir con Ishizu?-pregunto habiendo planeado que su guardián se quedara en la casa de Tomoyo un par de horas esa tarde.

-No, más bien, nunca me lo informaste-respondió Kero mientras alzaba una ceja. Sakura cayó en cuenta que su compañero de cuarto tenia razón, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada.

-Ay no puede ser, es verdad-dejo caer su cabeza en señal de derrota, pero segundos después recupero su ánimo-Ishizu, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro?, Rika me conto que abrieron una nueva cafetería y que los pasteles de allí son deliciosos-

-Ah, si claro-contesto habiendo despegado un momento su vista del pequeño guardián de color oscuro-Sirve que conozco más lugares en Tomoeda-la respuesta de la ojiazul entusiasmo a la dueña actual de las cartas mágicas.

-De acuerdo, vamos-anuncio mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta.

-Si no es mucha molestia me traes esos dulces de papa de la tienda del oso por favor- dijo el pequeño guardián mientras se imaginaba saboreando dicho aperitivo.

-Bueno, solo lo hare porque te hice perder-argumento resignada, pero eso no evito que Kero volara alegremente en la habitación.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo te traje algo-dijo la ojiazul haciendo que el guardián del sol se acercara a ella con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, mientras que Ishizu revisaba en su maletín, hasta que logro sacar una bolsa mediana de celofán donde contenía una gran cantidad de galletas en una variedad de figuras: gatos, patos, osos, cerdos, estrellas y medias lunas.

-¡Wa!, ¡Que felicidad!-grito con alegría al recibir las galletas que tenían un delicioso sabor a mantequilla que Kero ya conocía.

-Espero que te gusten, las hice esta mañana-sonrió al ver la reacción del guardián, pero por otro lado aun sentía la mirada del otro guardián que aun permanecía en su lugar- Hola, perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Li Ishizu, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-después de su presentación se arrodillo al piso, para después ver como el serio guardián comenzó elevarse a la altura de su rostro.

-Spinelsun- respondió sin emitir ninguna emoción en su voz.

-Mucho gusto, si quieres puedes comer una de las galletas que prepare-ofreció amablemente pero la voz de Kero interrumpió la conversación.

-A él no le gustan las cosas dulces-

-Es verdad, extrañamente no le caen bien-agrego Sakura al notar que el pequeño guardián oscuro no quiso ser descortés con la joven al rechazar su ofrecimiento.

-Que lastima, la próxima vez me asegurare de traerte un café expreso, muy cargado, ¿esta bien?-cuestiono con optimismo mientras elevaba su mano a la espera de una respuesta.

-Si, esta bien-respondió depositando su patita derecha a los dedos la joven para que la estrechara y así cerrar un trato.

-Muy bien Sakura, vámonos-dijo para después levantarse y salir de la habitación para esperar a su amiga.

-Kero, mas te vale que no hagas un desorden y Spi te quedas en tu casa-fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta sin importar los reproches del poderoso guardián de ojos dorados.

-Esa niña, ¿por quien me toma?-dijo refunfuñando mientras ponía una de las galletas en su boca disfrutando de su agradable sabor-Están deliciosas, a comparación de su prima y su hermano, la linda Ishizu si sabe tratar a un guardián como se merece-

-¿Su hermano es Li Shaoran?-pregunto tan solo para reafirmar sus sospechas, a lo cual Kero asintió mientras introducía más galletas en su boca –Ella también es pariente lejano del Mago Clow y posee un gran poder que radica en dos importantes elementos: la Luna y el agua – la conclusión de Spi hizo que Kero se atragantara con las galletas- Si te pregunto mas, seguramente no me dirás nada-no podía obligarlo hablar, después de todo su nivel de magia que poseía Kero había incrementado y ya no tendría la ventaja que antes poseía contra él, además de que el guardián de ojos dorados tenia una poderosa arma en su contra: unas deliciosas galletas de mantequilla.

* * *

_En el centro de Tomoeda, recientemente se inauguró una elegante y vistosa cafetería de nombre Lecourt, su local contaba con una planta alta y baja, la planta alta tenia una hermosa terraza que daba la vista al resto del centro, había una considerable cantidad de mesas con sombrillas integradas para cubrir del sol a sus comensales, entre los pocos que había en esa hora, estaban dos jovencitas con el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijou, quienes ya habían pedido su orden de la gran variedad de bebidas y pasteles que ofrecían. _

-No querías que Kero escuchara nuestra conversación, ¿verdad?-dijo la ojiazul después de verse sola con su acompañante, quien solamente asintió con la cabeza mostrando una gran melancolía en sus ojos-¿Y no crees que sospeche?-

-El piensa que tu y yo hablamos solamente cosas, de chicas-respondió mientras encogía sus hombros haciendo que la joven de cabellos largos reirá levemente-Seria muy difícil mentirle en algo tan importante para él y Yue-la ojiazul entendió el tema principal que se daría en esa conversación.

-Lo sé-Ishizu dejo escapar un suspiro mientras comprendía el sentimiento de los guardianes.

-No creo que se queden tan tranquilos como Shaoran cuando le dije que ya no tenia conmigo el báculo de la estrella-miro sus manos fijamente recordando dicho objeto que ya no poseía- Él simplemente me sonrió, respetando mi silencio y confiando que yo había hecho una decisión correcta-

-Y lo hiciste y presento que gracias a ello pudiste hacer un gran cambio-dijo mientras ambas miraban como sus pedidos llegaban a su mesa.

-Eso fue por el sueño que tuve después de conocerte-dijo Sakura al momento que la ojiazul tomaba de su bebida.

-Mas bien por el objeto que tenia conmigo desde mi nacimiento, de no haber sido por eso, yo no estaría aquí-esas palabras las decía sin temor, pero a la ojiverde le provoco una serie de escalofríos- Además, ese importante objeto nos llevo a muchas respuestas-menciono antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Una de ellas fue, que el mago Clow les hizo creer a Kero y a Yue que había muerto, dejándolos con una tristeza enorme, mientras que él vivió sus últimos días en otro mundo-al principio, recordar tal revelación la atormento por varios días, pero pensó que no fue tan grave como su amiga, quien permaneció distante por mucho tiempo y que en el presente se mantuvo callada por un par de segundos.

-No obstante, a nosotras no nos corresponde decirles eso-dijo después de romper el silencio y mantenerse firme ante los hechos.

-Seria muy cruel que él se los dijera-no deseaba que ambos guardianes sufrieran a pesar de que la decisión de su creador fuera a causa de un gran sacrificio-Eriol los ama tanto que no les desea ningún mal, ni siquiera algo relacionado con su vida pasada-

-Es lo mejor, dejar todo atrás-lo dijo mas para si misma, algo que preocupo por un momento a la castaña, quien no solamente era la novia de su hermano si no también su mejor amiga.

-Y en conclusión, ¿Qué opinas de Eriol?-cuestiono la ojiverde esperando no haber tocado un tema tan delicado para su amiga, pero cuando vio su sonrisa, sintió una enorme tranquilidad al verla tan reluciente.

-A veces pienso que no tiene la edad que aparenta, contando además que sostiene una relación con una profesora de primaria-al convivir un poco con el joven, nunca pudo creer que un joven de esa edad tuviera esa personalidad, era una apariencia demasiado buena para ser verdad, algo que la hacia desconfiar un poco, pero trataba de comprender sus razones, una de ellas: estar cerca de sus amigos.

-¿Tu crees?, yo siempre pensé que era demasiado maduro para su edad-agrego mientras compartía una sonrisa con su amiga, confiando que ella estaría bien-Incluso creo que comienza a sospechar-aquella declaración no causo el impacto que Sakura esperaba ver en su amiga.

-Eso pensé, en verdad lamento que se preocupen por mí, les he causado ya muchas molestias-respondió totalmente apenada, pero la ojiverde simplemente le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

-Nosotros te queremos y te apreciamos mucho, eso nunca lo olvides-con ello logro que la hija menor de los Li esbozara una sonrisa correspondiendo todo el afecto que recibía de sus seres queridos.

-¿Sabes algo?, gracias a tu padre, supe lo que en verdad quiero en esta vida-dijo al recordar sus enseñanzas junto con uno de sus valiosos profesores: Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-¿Y que es lo que mas deseas?-cuestiono al reconocer el enorme aprecio que guardaba su amiga hacia su padre.

-Tener una vida lo mas normal posible y que mis seres mas queridos sean inmensamente felices, y si es necesario que yo haga algo para que esto suceda, no dudare en hacerlo-dijo con gran determinación haciendo que Sakura, por algún momento temiera por la vida de su estimada amiga.

* * *

_Habían pasado varios días para que la Luna llena brillara en todo su esplendor, ofreciendo un espectáculo digno de admirarse en una noche de primavera. Dentro del gimnasio, con las luces totalmente encendidas, se encontraba una joven de cabellos largos sujetados en una coleta alta, portando su uniforme de esgrimista mientras practicaba sus movimientos con el florete. Era tanta su concentración que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la puerta._

-Lo haces muy bien- la joven se detuvo al ver a Eriol acercarse al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

-Gracias-estaba desconcertada, pero no por ello debía mostrarse nerviosa.

-Pero, ¿no crees que seria mejor si tuvieras a un contrincante?-Ishizu vio como el pelinegro finalmente se había parado frente a ella, dando en claro sus insinuaciones.

-Tiene toda la razón-respondió simulando bastante formalidad, algo que de cierta forma incomodo a Eriol.

-Entonces, estarás de acuerdo en que yo sea tu oponente-dijo mientras invocaba rápidamente su báculo y como este se transformaba en una espada-Que todo el gimnasio sea nuestro campo de batalla y la oscuridad nuestro espectador-las luces del lugar se apagaron haciendo que Ishizu se tambaleara por un momento.

_La ojiazul cerró por un momento sus ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y concentrarse hasta que pudo percibir el primer movimiento de su contrincante, logrando rápidamente invocar su propia espada uniendo sus manos, haciendo que el arma saliera por su palma derecha mientras que el sello de su familia resplandecía en el lugar y así poder evitar el primer ataque de Eriol. Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, la joven de cabellos largos cayo en un lugar donde se podía traspasar la luz que emitía la luna por una de las ventanas. El joven hechicero distinguió su mirada, e hiso comparaciones, de haber sido Sakura, ella estaría nerviosa y lo estaría cuestionando por su comportamiento, por otro lado Shaoran estaría desconcertado y a la vez molesto, pero se sorprendió que la ojiazul estaba sumamente tranquila y preparada para otro ataque, por lo cual decidió utilizar otro método._

_Con su magia hizo que toda la utilería del gimnasio volara hacia ella, por otro lado Ishizu se mantuvo estática y con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Todos los objetos se apilaron en el lugar donde ella se encontraba, pasaron varios segundos que a Eriol le parecieron una eternidad._

-¡Dios del viento, ven!-Ishizu logro hacer un conjuro alejando todo a su paso, ahora ya no se trataba de una simple practica de esgrima, pero sabia que tenia que irse con cuidado, pensó que lo mejor seria que todo terminara de una vez, acercándose velozmente a su contrincante para hacer un ataque, pero en su camino se dio cuenta que varios hilos se acercaban a su cuerpo, antes de que esto fuera posible, los corto de una sola estocada.

_Eriol distinguió que la espada de la joven era totalmente diferente que la de Shaoran, la de ella tenia la empuñadura con motivos plateados y azules, mientras que su hoja era mas grande y menos ancha, haciendo que sus movimientos se vieran mas rápidos y precisos. Nuevamente era uno contra uno, con la diferencia de que Ishizu era la que atacaba constantemente, mientras que Eriol analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos gracias a la luz de luna, con ello pudo admirar cada facción de su rostro, hasta que logro percibir algo que nunca pensó ver._

-"Su mirada, ¡no puede ser!"-se quedo un momento paralizado al notar que su mirada había cambiado totalmente, hacia una donde ella realmente deseaba ganar sin importar el costo. Con aquel descubrimiento bajo por un momento la guardia haciendo que la espada de la ojiazul rozara el dorso de su mano derecha provocándole una leve herida.

-¡Hiragizawa!-grito preocupada al notar como la espada del pelinegro desaparecia y la sangre comenzaba a brotar en su mano-¡Lo siento!, no fue mi intención-dijo mientras se agachaba junto a Eriol en la duela y él sostenía su mano herida.

-Descuida, la herida no es muy profunda-dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero aquellas palabras no le importaron a la ojiazul, ya que ella de inmediato se dirigió a su bolso, donde por fortuna encontró un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y un pañuelo-Auch-el joven se quejó al tener contacto con el antiséptico que Ishizu ponía delicadamente en su mano con un algodón.

-En verdad lo siento-decía sin darse cuenta que Eriol no dejaba de mirarla y disfrutar al mismo tiempo de la suavidad de sus manos-Listo, esto evitara una hemorragia-dijo después de anudar un pañuelo blanco con una franja azul cerca de la orilla.

-Qué alivio-argumento el pelinegro logrando finalmente admirar los ojos celestes que se podían apreciar gracias a la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el rostro de la castaña-Por un momento pensé que no te agradaba-

-No hay razón para que crea eso-esas palabras provocaron un vuelco en el corazón del poderoso hechicero, ya no existía duda alguna. Ishizu sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando la mano sana del joven toco su mejilla, recorriendo un sendero hacia su cabello, con un rápido movimiento, el pelinegro logro que su pelo se esparciera en su espalda, dejándola totalmente desconcertada y con el corazón desbocado.

-A pesar de que tu rostro, tus ojos y tu cabello sean diferente, tu mirada y tus reacciones siguen siendo las mismas-dijo sin soltar su mejilla y notar como ella abría sus ojos ampliamente sintiéndose finalmente descubierta-El destino nos vuelve a juntar y me siento muy feliz por ello-sin decir algo más, la estrecho firmemente en un cálido abrazo, mientras que varias memorias de su vida pasada se presentaban en su mente.

-Yo…-abrumada, su mente se desconectó del mundo real, solo disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación con añoro, estaba a punto de corresponder aquel gesto, pero la luz del gimnasio la hizo retornar al presente.

-Eriol-se escuchó de la persona quien había encendido la luces del lugar-Cuando llegue a la casa no te encontré y decidí buscarte-dijo con seriedad al ver como Eriol soltaba a la joven.

-Kaho- Ishizu al escuchar al pelinegro decir su nombre, sintió una leve incomodidad en su pecho. La castaña se levantó del piso y sin importar la mirada de Eriol se acercó a la bella profesora.

-Li Ishizu, hermana de Shaoran, mucho gusto-dijo en medio de una reverencia, mientras que la profesora Mizuki la analizaba de pies y cabeza, por otro lado Ishizu hizo lo mismo admirando su gran belleza, la cual provoco un leve complejo de inferioridad en la ojiazul.

-El gusto es mío- respondió Kaho de la misma manera con una amable y encantadora sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme o mi hermano comenzara a preocuparse-decía con gracia y nerviosismo-Que pasen buenas noches-sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de Eriol, tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se retiró del gimnasio.

-¿Todo bien?-cuestiono Kaho preocupada al ver como el pelinegro miraba hacia el lugar donde se alejó la castaña.

-Sí, todo está muy bien-respondió con una gran sonrisa por haber descubierto finalmente el misterio que escondía Ishizu. No obstante Kaho se sintió acongojada al ver que el buen ánimo de Eriol no era por su causa-Sera mejor irnos-el ojiazul se acercó a ella sin notar lo retraída que estaba.

-Si-contesto y ambos salieron del gimnasio, pero ella noto el pañuelo que llevaba anudado en su mano-¿Qué te paso?-no evito sentirse alarmada mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-No es nada, un pequeño accidente-no quería preocuparla y mucho menos contarle los detalles-¿Ya viste la luna?, hoy está muy hermosa-dijo para que ella desviara su atención en el hermoso espectáculo nocturno.

-Sí, es verdad-contesto, de un momento sintió una presencia cerca de la puerta del gimnasio.

-¿Pasa al..?-no pudo terminar con su pregunta ya que la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos lo beso de forma arrebatada, como si de ello dependiera su vida- ¿Y eso?-cuestiono el joven sorprendido por la repentina actuación de Kaho.

-Simplemente me nació-dijo sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de que sentía esa presencia. Mientras tanto en la puerta del gimnasio una joven de cabellos castaños retiro su mirada de la pareja hacia el interior del lugar, sin comprender que rayos hacia allí espiando a una pareja de enamorados bajo la luz de la luna.

-Que tonta soy-reflexiono con una sonrisa contrariada, pero sin poder evitarlo toco su mejilla que minutos antes fue tomada por Eriol y se sintió aterrada ante un descubrimiento-¿Lagrimas?- con la respiración agitada tomo su rostro sintiendo como aquellas cristalinas gotas no cesaban, en un acto desesperado se cubrió los ojos-Esto no debe estar pasando- pasaron los segundos antes de que la calma regresara-Yo solo quiero vivir mi vida y no la de alguien más-dijo con determinación logrando que las lágrimas se detuvieran. El pacto ya está hecho y no habría nada que la hiciera cambiar de idea, solo el tiempo sería capaz de arrastrarla a otro camino.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola, agradezco mucho sus comentario, tal vez muchos esperaban que en un inicio hubiera un Eriol x Tomoyo, debo admitir, que estuve tentada, pero quise ser más fiel al manga, aunque agregue un poco del anime, además de las películas obviamente y algunos elementos de TCR, algo que se verá en capítulos posteriores. Sigamos con la mente abierta.**

**Cuídense**

**Chaito. **


End file.
